This Isn't a Cure
by The New Beta Wolf
Summary: Looking into the eyes of Peter Hale, Scott knew he needed to do this. It was his only hope of being cured was by doing this. But will it take a horrible and unexpected turn? AU alternate ending for Season 1. Set in point of view of Scott. (I'm bad with summaries)


**_Authors Note:_ HEY LOOKS WHO'S BACK! Its been a while and I apologize for that but school killed me. So To start off the summer season of my return i'm uploading This. Explanation for my writing it and the concept behind it, This was originally a concept i never intended to write but the Teen Wolf producers had a fan fiction contest awhile back and i couldn't resist entering it and this is what i wrote for my ****entree. It is an alternate ending for season 1. Sadly, I didn't win the contest but i had fun writing it so here it is for your viewing pleasure. It most likely is going to stay a one-shot but if its popular enough i might just continue it cause i have some interesting ideas to go along with this. So ENJOY**

**_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters even though i would love to.**

* * *

**This Isn't a Cure …**

_(Alternate ending AU for Season 1)_

_Thump-bump, Thump-bump,_ my heartbeat kept rising, threatening to wear itself out and shut down. Everything was black. Pitch black, like all of my vision had been blocked out. The one thing I knew was the sounds of a few terrified screams filled the air. I knew the voices. I recognized them but I just couldn't put faces to it. It was as if all my thoughts had been pushed back into the darkest corner of my mind. A metallic taste plastered its way into my mouth, sickening but strangely overwhelming. I didn't mind it for a while until my brain finally caught up with my sense and I realized that what I was tasting was thick, hot blood. The more I tried to understand what was going on, the more my senses started fade into the blackness. Panic began to flow through me like poison in my veins, slowly killing cell by cell and withering me to nothing. The last thing I could make out was one last fear filled scream but this one I recognized …

"ALLISON!" I jumped up, jolted out of that horrible nightmare. I could still feel my heart pounding with rapid speed, almost as quick as a drum roll. I griped my chest tightly in effort to keep from hyperventilating.

That's when I realized something was just not right.

I looked down at my chest and my eyes went wide in shock staring at the still warm red liquid that covered my hands and before I could even react I tasted it in my mouth too. The dark blood stuck from my hands to the shredded clothing hanging loosely from my body. Wait … shredded! I took a closer look at what was left of my cloths. They were almost completely and utterly destroyed. I was lucky some of it was still left. I needed to take in my surroundings but my sight was still a bit fuzzy from whatever happened. I was, however, able to make out the black night sky starting to become a bit brighter, signaling to me it had to be VERY early morning, and the trees that completely incasing me in shadows.

None of this was making sense! I tried so hard to remember what happened but nothing, absolutely nothing, was coming back to me. I shook my head, trying to clear it from all of the hundreds of questions that were haunting their way through my mind. Despite the turmoil going on inside me, I knew I had to get answers.

Trying to get up just made almost every part of my body ache. It was like somebody cut me open and replaced all of my muscles with ten ton led bars. I shook painfully as I tried to get myself up off the stone cold forest floor. I had to dig my fingers into the bark of a tree, holding tightly as if my last breath depended on it, to pull myself into a stand. The agony made minutes an eternity before I could finally feel the pain start to recede and the dizziness fade from my vision.

I sniffed the blood on my hands hoping to pick up a scent trail back to where all of this happened. None of the scents stuck out. They all blended tightly together to the point where I could only make out one scent completely made of all of those different smells. That was enough though for me to get a strong whiff of the trail that I knew for sure would lead me to the answers I wanted, no, NEEDED. But there was this horrible feeling that I had done something utterly terrible deep down inside of me that shot horror straight through my very soul. I tried to ignore it as I bolted as fast as I possibly could after the faint and growing stronger scent trail but it was eating away at my thoughts, consuming them all.

The smell of blood grew stronger and stronger, filling my nose as I weaved through the rough forest underbrush and dodged around hard trees. I didn't know what to expect when I finally got to the final lengths of the trail which was honestly not that far from where I had awoken with little to no memories, but anything I could have thought up would have been far better than what awaited me.

I was stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes shining with pure horror at the scene that was unfolded before them. The Hale property was filled with the smell of blood and torture. Allison's dad, Chris Argent, and Jackson were completely unconscious and I could only make out a small faint heartbeat coming from them. They were covered deep claw marks and blood. Stiles was shuddering and gasping for breath as he lay on the ground, bloodied and broken, right in front of Allison, who was propped up against a small part of the Hale house porch trying to fight unconsciousness. Derek, however, was nowhere to be found.

I was wondering why the police hadn't showed up yet but instantly I knew they hadn't arrived because Stiles probably refused to let them be called. He didn't want his dad hurt by this supernatural nonsense.

My eyes rested on the remains of the Hale mansion and a blast of memory came back to me. I remembered Peter killing Kate. I remembered Derek and my fight with Peter. I even remember Stiles and Jackson showing up in that expensive Porsche just in time to launch fire bombs at the alpha. But after that, my mind just goes completely black.

Stiles was the first to notice I was there. Well, considering Jackson and Chris were completely unconscious and Allison was trying to keep herself from slipping into a panic attack, of course it was Stiles. He looked completely tore up, broken and bleeding from almost everywhere on his body. Seeing him like that just gave me more sorrow.

I was so worried and shocked that I was frozen where I stood, unable to move, and the moment Stiles bruised and bloody gaze met mine, I saw his ember eyes go so wide that I thought they might pop out of their sockets. I was shaken out of my trance and slowly started to make my way over to my best friend but I watched as he scrambled to back away from me with all his strength like his life depended on it.

Stopped right where I was, I couldn't take another step forward. I was so confused. Everything I saw, Stiles strange behavior toward me, none of it made any sense in my mind. "Stiles … I-It's just me …" My words were choked and strained as if I was just getting used to talking in a normal way. It also sounded low and a bit menacing. Enough that it scared even me.

I watched as Stiles shook his head unable to speak, unable to respond to my words. He looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he saw only a monster. Only then did I notice the deep, bloody bite mark on his wrist and I backed away. He was bitten … But how?! He moved further and further backward until his back hit Allison who instantly looked up. Her eyes flooded with relief but still held fear as he lips formed her speech. "S-Scott …"

I could see there was more terror in her eyes then relief and watched as she moved forward in an attempt to keep herself in front of Stiles, Her gaze showing like she felt guilty and that was the least she could do for him. He was clearly protesting against her, even though the fear in his eyes showed his true feelings, but he was too weak from blood loss and pain to do anything about it. Stiles had to have protected her before. They were acting like I was the enemy and it broke me to the core of my soul.

Stepping back away from them feeling a mixture of pain and confusion until I felt a firm, tight grip on my shoulders pull me backward. My muscles got tense but I had absolutely no time to react as I was spun around to face the concerned but still very cautious gaze of Derek Hale. I felt his claws dig into my shoulder blades but I ignored the pain to the best of my ability.

"Derek … I don't get it … w-what happened …"

Derek's expression changed to pity but his eyes still kept their tentative gaze. A cold dread swam its way from the back of my mind to all parts of my body, sending a shiver down my spine. His gaze bored into me like a knife as he spoke. "Scott, you … you attacked them …"

I could almost feel my being shatter to shards as his words sank in. My one fear, the one thing I dreaded the most was that I would hurt the ones I loved. I couldn't believe it, No, I DIDN'T believe it. I shook my head rapidly as my vision got misty. "No … no! I wouldn't … I-"

"Listen to me Scott! You did! As much as it hurts me to say it you did. Think Scott!" Derek cut me off before I could finish and his sharp claws dug further into my skin making me cringe in pain. Removing myself from Derek's rock hard expression I looked hard at the scene that lay out before me one more time and I watched in horror as every little detail finally replayed itself before my eyes …

_Scott stood over the burnt and broken body of Peter Hale. Allison and Chris watched not knowing what to think. The same went for Jackson but Stiles knew what Scott wanted. He wanted the cure and this was the only one he knew of. Scott looked around but Derek was nowhere in sight. He assumed he was still inside the charred remains of the house passed out but as much as he hoped the older beta was unhurt, the only thing that was the main priority on his mind was getting cured. He wanted his life back and he figured that now was his chance. _

_He felt his wolf instincts claw their way forward but he hesitated all the same. He had NEVER killed anyone the entire short time he'd been a werewolf. He'd avoided killing like his life depended on it but here, at that moment, he knew he had too. Slowly he placed his claws by Peter's severely scorched neck and took a deep breath before he made one swift movement._

_The Alpha's dying gasps echoed around the house as he finally slipped away red blood covered his throat. Scott could feel the blood in between his fingers but he didn't care. A true happiness flooded over him like a wave. He was going to be cured! He looked up as he heard Derek's voice shouting, "Scott what have you done!" Turning to the shocked filled expression of the werewolf Scott just gave him a questioning look. _

"_I killed him. I'm cured." Even as he spoke, Scott could feel a pain building up inside him. His head had started to ache and he started to shake violently. He was getting confused by this. Wasn't he supposed to be changing back for the last time? He looked at his hands which still held his claws and he felt the sharp fangs dig into his lip. His eyes shot back up to look around at all the shocked and worried faces. "I'm cured …" He repeated as if he was trying to convince himself of this but he looked directly at Derek and added "Right?" _

_Derek's gaze held his pity. "Scott … It was only a rumor … I didn't know if it could actually …" He didn't even have to finish his words as Scott backed away. His happiness turned to extreme dread. His heart dropped and anger built up inside him. He felt something unspeakable bubble up in it, tangled in the rage he was feeling. _

_Scott looked at all of the others around him and saw their anguish at his eyes as they shifted from their yellowish-gold to blood red. He collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. "No! I can't be … Don't tell me that … No!" He stuttered through his words and they began to get softer like any human speech was beginning to become foreign to him. He punched the ground in anger as the pain consumed him and he let out a scream of agony. He knew his form was changing, feeling it intensely in his bones. The fabric of his cloths were stretching and ripping. Scott just couldn't keep fighting anymore, the beast taking over his consciousness._

_Stiles could only stand there and watch as his best friend changed into what Peter had been and it killed him inside. Allison was too stunned to think anything but Stiles just couldn't take the sight, watching Scott get consumed in the pain and morph into a monster. He wanted to run over and try to help him but he knew nothing he could say could bring his friend back. Not now. Scott wasn't there anymore._

_The Alpha looked directly at them and a low growl ripped through the air like an assassin's blade. His eyes rested on the closest person to him, Allison. Stiles eyes grew wide. He couldn't let Scott hurt Allison. He would never forgive himself if he even laid a claw on her._

_Hoping he could outrun the animal that used to be Scott, Stiles bolted for Allison at the same time he did. Stiles made it just in time to push the wide eyed and frozen Allison to the side as The Alpha lunged for the attack …_

I couldn't even let myself remember anymore. I really did do it. I was a monster. Stiles was right to be afraid. My pain and guilt easily turned to hopelessness.

"New werewolves that become alphas … they will usually lose their sanity to the wolf, unable to return from their shift after the second or third time." Derek said softly. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

All the words were stolen from my throat. I was going to be a killer. The denial was gone, only hurt remained. I felt hot tears fall down my face as I ripped myself from Derek's grip and bolted through the forest. I had to get away. It would be the only way to keep them safe …

Rain poured down on Beacon Hills and the half moon was high overhead. No one else was on the streets except for me. My shoes hit the pavement splashing up water as I went along, a heavy backpack was slung over one shoulder, the black hood of my hoodie was pulled up over my head concealing my face, and my hands were shoved in my pockets.

I kept walking, the cold wet rain poured over me, until I reached the end of the town limits where it met the forest outside city borders. I looked back over my shoulder at the little houses filled with innocent sleeping families. I felt a sigh escape my lips as I turned back to the forest trying not to let myself think about those I would be leaving behind. I hoped they would understand why I had to leave. If I was going to go be caged inside my mind by the monster inside me I wasn't going to stick around and let my loved ones take the blows. Not again.

"I'll find a way to protect you all from myself … then I WILL be back … I promise …"

My whisper was slightly muffled by the rain but it hung in the air like the fog that floated low on the ground around me. Almost as a shadow in the trees, I disappeared off into the unknown, not looking back

A howl of promise echoed through the town and to the ears of all those who bothered to listen, Scott's last words all on that sorrowful tone, _I WILL be back …_

* * *

**Enjoyed? Yes? No? Leave your comments and reviews for me.**

**And furthermore, I'd like to say my story 'Cursed by the bite' Is in full swing once again. I have not abandoned it even though it looked like i had. Thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
